I'd like that
by marice21
Summary: Nico walks into his cabin to find a Jason Grace on his bed


After training, one could say that Nico was pretty posses off. Not only had Chiron made him teach all the children of iris how to fight, but when he had tried to go to one of his favorite shops in New York to get a few new T-shirts (damn Ares kids...) he had been ambushed by a bunch more of those weird suit guys. Sure, he had been able to take them all down easily, but that didn't stop them from being annoying as hell. So as soon as he was off duty, he went to his cabin, wanting to lay down on his bed, and sleep until dinner. The last thing he wanted to find on his bunk was Jason Grace.

For a second they just stood there, looking at each other. Then, a very pissed off nico broke the silence. "Do you want something, Grace, or do you just find my cabin homey?" Nico knew he should be nicer to the hero, but at the moment, he was not in the mood to humour the son of Jupiter.

"Me and piper broke up." This caught nico off guard. Piper and Jason had been camp half bloods second favorite couple, right after Percy and Annabeth. Hell, Jason even gave up being preditor at camp Jupiter to be with her. Nico could find no reason why the golden couple would call it quits.

After a minute, nico couldn't stand the silence. "Why would you do that, sparky?"

Jason looked at him for a second, but then started to talk. "You know how during the war, everything seemed rushed, because we all knew that if we failed, the world would end? Well, I'm thinking that, maybe I kind of tricked myself in to thinking that I was head over heels for piper. Maybe at one point I was. But once everything settled down, I couldn't shake the feeling that my time at camp half blood had been a different person doing it all. I know this might make me sound crazy, but it felt like the battles helped to bring back a little of the Roman-Ness. But, the thing is, the more of the Roman that came back, the more I started to think of piper as a solider, and less like a girlfriend. Today I just woke up and reliased that what I was doing to her was probably the most despicable thing I could do." At this point in his story, Jason just stoped and stared at Nick, who had Sat down on the bed a wile ago. Nico couldnt see any emotions in his eyes. They just sat there a few minutes before Jason started his story again. "But the thing is, I also realized that the person I wanted to be with was someone who I could protect, but wouldn't ever need it. The thing is, no matter how she tries to hide it, there is still a part off her that is going to be the scared, little girl the rest of us have grown out of. I need a person who is strong, but will still let me take care of them. I need someone who is broken, but I can be able to help fix. I want you, nico."

By the time Jason had finished his speel, nico was in complete shock, and Jason, being the straightforward person he was took the opportunity to pin nico's wrists to the head board, and kiss him.

At first, Nico did not respond, just sat there in shock, and let Jason kiss him, but soon the kiss got more heated and he pulled away.

"Jason, can we-" he was cut off almost instantly, as Jason put his lips back on to his. Pulling away again, Nick tyres to speak once more.

"Jay, would you just-"once again, he was stopped by the feeling of the other hero's mouth on his. By this time, Nico was again pretty pissed, so he pushed the son of Jupiter off a little harder than before.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK THAT OFF?"

They sat there in silence for awhile, before Jason replied. "No."

And with that, Nico felt the boy strattle him, and connect their mouths once more, Jason talking the opportunity to stick his toung in to the ghost king 's mouth. Nico tyres to fight it, but what Jason was doing with his tongue was _so dam_ good. Soon, both boys where sweaty, shirtless, and incredibly turned on. Nico's face was a pale shade of pink, and it felt so good to have Jason on top of him like that, OH MOTHER FUCK, WHAT THE-

"WAHOO, LIVE PORN!" Both hero's looked up to see Leo, running around the cabins, screaming about them hooking up. They turned to each other and started to laugh for the first time in what felt like ages.

When they finished, they looked at each other for awhile.

"So," Nico began"are we, like together, or what?"

"I don't know, do you want to be?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

**so, what you think? Good? Not good? Canadian? Ok? Please review, it makes me happy. Anyway, this goes with my AV/PJO fix, but it can stand on its own, if you'd be not in to that. Ok, so, bye.**


End file.
